csifandomcom-20200225-history
Grave Danger, Part 1
Grave Danger, Part 1 is the twenty-fourth episode in season five of . Synopsis The separated graveyard-shift team join together as one of their own is kidnapped from a crime scene and held for a million dollars ransom by a mysterious and vengeful assailant. However, it soon appears that the kidnapping may be about more than the ransom Plot Nick is driving to the latest crime scene, listening to Bob Neuwirth's Lucky Too. Once he arrives, an officer shows him the "body," which is a set of intestines. After the officer wanders off to his cruiser to throw up, Nick starts taking pictures of the evidence, unaware that someone is watching him from behind a dumpster. Once Nick finds a Styrofoam cup in a yellow-sealed evidence bag, the unknown figure snatches him and puts a cloth over his mouth. 25 minutes later, police cars and CSIs swarm the scene. Conrad Ecklie tells Grissom and Catherine that "the crime lab has only one case tonight." Catherine finds Nick's vest with some white fibers on it. She then finds the bagged cup and realizes that he didn't bag it. Several hours before, Sara and Grissom are reviewing a past homicide case, Greg and Hodges are playing a board game, and Nick and Warrick are deciding which case they will take: an assault at a strip club or a "trash run." Warrick takes the strip club sex Meanwhile, Nick wakes up in the back of a car with his hands tied behind him. The car stops and someone gets out (we don't see that happen.) A gloved hand comes over Nick's mouth, and knocks him out. At the crime scene, Warrick discovers a void in the rain and takes measurements. The getaway car is determined to be a White Ford Expedition. Somewhere unknown, the kidnapper (not yet identified) places an unconscious Nick in a Plexiglas coffin, throws in a lit glow stick, his loaded pistol, several unlit glow sticks, and a Dictaphone. He shuts the lid and shovels dirt on top of it. In the conference room, everyone is discussing the evidence they found. There were no prints or DNA on the coffee cup or bag. Outside, Hodges is fighting with the delivery man, and manages to grab the package labeled "RE: STOKES." Grissom cuts open the package and finds a flash drive and audio tape. Nick wakes up and hits his head on the top of the coffin. After observing his new surroundings, he finds the Dictaphone. A taunting voice begins talking: "Hi, CSI guy. You wondering why you're here? Because you follow the evidence. Because that's what CSIs do. So breathe quick, breathe slow, put your gun in your mouth and pull the trigger. Any way you like, you're going to die here." Nick starts panicking and begins screaming for help, but unfortunately no one can hear him. At the lab, Grissom plays the audio tape, which just taunted them by playing "Outside Chance" by The Turtles. The flash drive contains a message: "One million dollars in 12 hours or the CSI dies. Drop-off instructions to follow. And now for your viewing pleasure...you can only WATCH." The team watches in horror as Nick continues to panic and try to escape his prison. Brass goes to the house where the delivery boy was paid to deliver the letter, but it turns out to be a dead end. The only person in the house is an extremely overweight drunk, sleeping on the couch. Nick's parents arrive at the lab and Grissom shows them the video. Catherine, desperate, asks her dad, Sam Braun, for a million dollars, since the city will not finance a ransom. After some hesitation, he does turn over the money. She gives the money to Grissom, who is not happy that he received a criminal's money, but accepts it. A message pops up on the computer a few minutes later: "4672 Carney Lane, Boulder Highway" — and a deadline: "Be there in 20 minutes, or don't bother coming." Grissom heads alone to the address, finds a dog's corpse, and a vehicle that matches the description of the getaway car. He gives the money to the kidnapper, who is hesitant. He doesn't know if the money is real or not. The kidnapper begins taunting Grissom, saying that there is nothing that he can do to save his friend. The perpetrator reveals a Semtex vest and blows himself up. Grissom is seen lying on the ground, covered in blood and money flying everywhere. Cast Main Cast * William Petersen as Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Scott Wilson as Sam Braun * Andrew Prine as Rodger Stokes * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Marc Vann as Conrad Ecklie * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * David Berman as David Phillips * Tony Curtis as Himself * Frank Gorshin as Himself * John Saxon as Walter Gordon * Lois Chiles as Jillian Stokes See Also 524 Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 5 Episodes